


Some You Date, Some You Don't (Or: Why Remus Changed His Mind)

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Some You Date, Some You Don't (Or: Why Remus Changed His Mind)

“I’ve told you before: I’m too old for you.”

Remus is sitting at the kittchen table in Grimmauld Place, looking up at a pink-haired Tonks who has her back to the door, as if to make sure he can’t escape.

“Sure,” she says caustically. “Because no one’s ever heard of age-gap relationships, have they? And they never work, either.”

“Dora...”

“ _Tonks_. If you won’t date me, you could at least call me what I like. So, since we’re going to at last acknowledge that it’s not the age thing that’s bothering you, would you like to try a real explanation? Look. You don’t have to like me, it’s not obligatory. But it’d be more honest of you to come out and say it.”

“I do like you. I like you a lot. As you know,” Remus finishes wearily. “And yes, you’re right, it’s not just about age. Dor... Tonks, I’m a werewolf. Do you have any idea what that means?”

Tonks folds her arms and looks at the ceiling.

“Do I...? Let’s see, doesn’t it mean you turn into a wolf on the full moon – or is that just a vicious rumour spread about to keep women from pestering you?”

“That’s the least of it.”

“What, the pestering women? Do, please, inform me. I’m only an Auror, after all – I don’t know much about so-called Dark Creatures.”

Remus grits his teeth.

“I am not trying to patronise you, Tonks. I’m just saying...”

“...anything that comes into your head to prevent you coming out with the truth. Are you scared of women? Hate sex? Just – just tell me, Remus!”

And Remus takes a long deep breath and tells her.

“I like men.”

“WHAT?”

Remus looks at her straight, for the first time in god knows how long.

“Look, I like you a lot. I even love you. But I just don’t... just can’t...”

“You’re really saying that the problem is that I don’t have a dick?”

Remus winces.

“I wouldn’t have put it quite as bluntly as that, but yes. That does come somewhat to the crux of the matter.”

Unexpectedly, Tonks laughs.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier, you idiot?”

“Because...” He stutters to a halt. 

“I’m a Metamorphmagus, for God’s sake.”

“You mean...”

“Yes.”

Remus puts his forehead in the palms of his hands, tugging his hair with his fingers.

“Tell me we’re not having this conversation.”

“We’re not having this conversation,” Tonks says obligingly, her voice strangely deep.

Remus looks up again and draws a breath. His pink-haired girl is gone, replaced by a dark blond guy who looks about five years younger than himself. There is a slight six o’clock shadow on his chin, and he is giving Remus an extremely suggestive sidelong smile. Remus is about to stand up straight, when he realises that something else has already done so.

“You...” he begins.

He (she) saunters over towards Remus.

“Yeah?” Tonks smiles. It is strange seeing her smile on a man’s face. “Changed your mind?” she asks.

“Yeah,” says Remus, weakly.


End file.
